Love Love Love
by PurgatorioOnna
Summary: Though it hurts, I keep repeating. I can t stop. Love Love Love. Epik High song:Love Love Love


**Elizaveta glanced at the clock. The pendulum swung repetitively.**  
**Two in the morning. Why was she still waiting for a certain person?**  
**She didn`t know, or cared anymore. She sighed, heading up the stairs**  
**in loud stomps. No one was here. It didn`t really matter. What she **  
**hated to remember though, was that phone call. He was drunk.**  
**His tired, slurred voice only laughing away. He had hung up.**  
**She winced when she heard the telephone suddenly rang. Loudly.**  
**She hurriedly stepped down the steps, nearly tripping on one.**  
**She grabbed the phone, "Hello?" He was laughing again.**  
**"Oh,Gilbert!" a distant female voice giggled. She gripped th e wire.**  
**"Oh, hey, hon. Sorry, I`m at work and all... I`m coming back in the morning!"**  
**"It is morning," Elizaveta growled. "Oh... When it`s light out!"**  
**"You know what? Fuck this. We`re done,"Elizaveta hung up,with a cold slam.**  
**She ran to her room, crying. He had done this before. Cheated, drank.**  
**She couldn`t stand it anymore. She cried herself to sleep.**

**The next morning, he didn`t come home. Actually, her home.**  
**She sighed tired, she slowly got up, her favorite dress he bought was still on.**  
**With disgust she shoved it off, wearing jeans and a white and black shirt.**  
**She grabbed her album, heading downstairs to her kitchen table.**  
**As she got there, she was ripping each picture of him and her.**  
**No one knew how she felt, how cold her heart was right now.**  
**It hurt, but she would keep repeating this. **

**Gilbert woke up in a bed. He blinked, the sunlight blinding.**  
**"Mmm... Gil...?" the girl next to him said. "Ah... Shit..." he sat up.**  
**Just leaving that girl in that hotel room. He signed out.**  
**And headed to... Where? He couldn`t go to Elizaveta`s house. She`d kick his ass.**  
**He took out his cellphone, and decided to freeload off of his younger brother,Ludwig.**  
**"Hallo?" Ludwig said in German. "Hey, West. It`s me. Eli kicked me out," Gilbert answered.**  
**"Finally, she`s been going through your shit for a while, bruder."**  
**"Ah, come on, West. She was the one beating me!"**  
**"The reason she did that is because you cheated on her more than once."**  
**"It wasn`t even real feelings! She`s so uptight and I need a little fun!"**  
**"You`ve never once asked her to go a bar."**  
**"Yeah, I have! And she rejected that request."**  
**"Because this was after you were getting your fun for more than once.**  
**Listen, bruder. First, think about what you`ve done. Then, come here.**  
**I`m not going to let you in if you just come immediately."**  
**And Ludwig hung up. Gilbert cursed, shoving his hands in his pockets.**

**"Hmm..." Right now, Gilbert was thinking on how they first met.**  
**Not like that love-in-first-sight stuff from the movies.**  
**But, a rough relationship that started out as rivals to friends to lovers.**  
**Of course, until Gilbert started hanging out with Antonio and Francis.**  
**It`s not like they drove him into it first, they did this all the time when they were single.**  
**But she really disapproved of the way he`d been acting, though she forgave him.**  
**And, remembering how last night she had stayed up to wait for a call...**  
**Gilbert sighed, kicking some piece of trash around the city.**  
**He smirked, he had once bragged to his friends how he was taken first. Celebrated with beer.**  
**Whenever she appeared, he would embrace her warmly from behind.**  
**She would scold him for being so childish, but would blush bright red.**  
**In anniversaries, none of them would bring presents. But they ended up broke anyway.**  
**They would laugh, kissing instead. Love was a better gift.**  
**He shook his head, remembering he made breakfast once, actually doing good.**  
**But apologized instead of eating. She laughed at him that day. But it was nice.**

**Then there was that time he moved his date with his family to Sunday instead of Saturday.**  
**He wanted to make Elizaveta feel special, giving her a wonderful birthday party with all her friends.**  
**Ludwig didn`t care so much, but parents, yeah.**  
**He actually ditched his friends for her too, but rejoined them that night...**

**Gilbert growled, he loved them all. Everyone that cared for him.**  
**"I was awesome...!"**  
**"I did my fucking best...!" He punched the alley wall.**  
**"I would`ve died for them," He muttered.**  
**Gilbert told himself things that were true. But he thought they weren`t enough to heal him.**

**Elizaveta wandered the streets. **  
**No one knew how she felt, because she never told anyone.**  
**Not even her friends. Because of these feelings, she couldn`t let anyone see her.**  
**She clasped her hands together, feeling the wind breath down onto her.**  
**She gasped softly, hitting her arm because she thought it was him.**  
**She couldn`t stop thinking about him, even though he`s been so unfair.**

**Gilbert knocked on Roderich`s door, remembering that he had dated Elizaveta before.**  
**He had recently befriended him, and he needed advice from a nice person.**  
**He paused. He remembered, this is where he first met Elizaveta.**  
**Make up ruined in the rain. Waiting. He smiled, she was such a patient girl...**  
**"Hello- Oh. It`s you," Roderich let him inside. "You look tired, Gilbert.**  
**Who`s heart did you break this time?" Roderich asked, apparently serious,**  
**he picked up his violin to tune it. Band nerd, Gilbert thought.**  
**Gilbert sighed, "Eli broke up with me. Cuz I kinda had some 'fun' with the guys."**  
**Roderich did something surprising, he dropped his violin to the ground.**  
**"Are that much of an idiot?" Roderich asked, loudly this time. Gilbert looked down.**  
**"Elizaveta is the most beautiful girl! She`s so nice, and caring..." Roderich trailed off.**  
**"If she`s so 'nice', why`d you break up with her?" Gilbert questioned him.**  
**It was Roderich`s turn to look down, "My parents didn`t approve of her."**  
**Before Gilbert could say something else, Roderich cut in, "I was worried we might**  
**have had future troubles. I didn`t want her to get depressed. She used to smoke, you know."**  
**Gilbert`s eyes widened, "Eli smoked?" He couldn`t imagine that.**  
**She fought in fights in reality, so she needed the energy and stamina to do so!**  
**"Yeah, well, that`s all over anyway," Roderich was looking around his kitchen.**  
**A phone. Roderich gave it to Gilbert, "I know you`ll be freeloading off of me, so there`s**  
**the phone to Elizaveta." Roderich walked away, leaving a cursing Gilbert.**

**"Eli!" "Elizaveta!" Bella and Lili hurried to Elizaveta. "Hey, I heard you were sad over something.**  
**Care to share?" Bella asked. Lili stayed silent, but had a concerned face to show she wanted to know.**  
**Elizaveta stayed silent. She walked past them, she was still looking down. She dropped something.**  
**Bella and Lili walked towards the item. Bella picked it up, a picture. With Gilbert and Elizaveta,**  
**smiling and sitting next to each other. But Gilbert was X-ed out of the picture.**  
**Bella and Lili gasped.**  
**"Oh my god..." "Do you think...?"**

**His head was on the bar table. He was sobbing hysterically. People passed him, looking at him pitifully.**  
**He raised his head only a little bit to drink. Antonio was next to Gilbert, Francis was behind the table,**  
**giving him the drinks he 'needed'. "Just fuck everything..." Gilbert managed to say. **  
**Antonio patted his back, nodding. Francis handed him another cup. "Jesus christ, Francis. Another**  
**one and he`ll go off and kill someone," Antonio joked. Francis shrugged, "The guy`s tired.**  
**Love is blind, they say." Gilbert took off, to the bathroom. "See, Francis?" Antonio said.**  
**"Hey, no one`s dead yet."**

**This repeated. Everytim e, every night. He got drunk with his friends and loosened up.**  
**But, he still hurt inside. The pain would never leave him.**  
**Then, Gilbert suddenly wandered off by himself. Antonio and Francis`s calls were now distant echoes.**  
**He had his cellphone in his pocket, drowsily, he picked it up. He called Ludwig.**  
**"Okay... I`m ready. But, I`m doing it by myself. I`ll see you," he said. Ludwig sighed,**  
**agreeing to his idea. Gilbert called Elizaveta`s number, and braced himself.**

**"_Love..._"**

**Elizaveta and Gilbert were facing each other now.**  
**"You know..." Elizaveta started, "I haven`t told anyone what had happened."**  
**She was drunk also. Smoke filled Gilbert`s nose...**  
**"I probably left hints though," she said. "This... It hurts, you know?" She was trying to keep her balance.**  
**"But, I can`t help it now. I`ll continue unless I get another love..." Elizaveta closed her eyes.**  
**Gilbert stood.**  
**"_No one knows what I`m feeling. Actually, you`re the only one_."**  
**Gilbert stepped closer.**  
**"This really hurts to say..."**  
**Gilbert kissed her.**  
**Elizaveta began to cry,**  
**"_Someday... We`ll meet again_."**  
**She stepped back, and ran away.**

**Gilbert stood there. And fell to the ground.**

**The next morning, Ludwig towered over Gilbert, "Bruder. Where is she?"**  
**Gilbert`s eyes remained closed, quoting what Elizaveta had said.**  
**Ludiwg nodded, understanding, "Come on, let`s go home."**

_**I can`t stop. Love. Love. Love.**_


End file.
